


...or something

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, sex waffles, voyeur!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/33344.html?thread=35565888">kink meme.</a></p><p>Arthur fantasizes about Merlin and Mordred together because they're both beautiful and lovely together (already established couple). Somehow they realize it and let Arthur's fantasy come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...or something

“So, between you two, which one…” Arthur hesitated for a second. He took a sip of his beer and swallowed the rest of his question down as well.

 

“What?” Mordred asked curiously, reaching for a chip and swallowing it down quickly. His other arm was flung around Merlin’s shoulders and Arthur couldn’t help but notice the ever-so-slight movements with which his fingers drew circles on Merlin’s shoulder. It was such a small, subconscious gesture, but lovely nonetheless. And it made Arthur slightly uncomfortable – their whole relationship did, actually, with their sickeningly sweet smiles and heart-shaped eyes, finishing each other’s sentences and being bloody perfect and what not. It was all both heartwarming and unnerving, as it made one feel interrupting, unneeded.

 

Arthur knew it wasn’t their intention, though – they were just so stupidly in love, like, legendary, fairy-tale love. And, mind you, they were both quite attractive; they could actually pass for princes who had decided to skip the whole find-a-fair-lady thing and decided and run away together, saddening all the poor princesses. Or maybe gladdening them by giving them a show? No, that didn’t sound right. This sort of show wouldn’t be a delight to most of the princesses. It would be just to one, actually. Maybe. One certain princess named Arthur.

 

“Tops?” He mumbled quickly and took another large sip, although he was careful not to miss their reactions. Mordred smirked lightly. Merlin just bit his lip and looked down at the table.

 

Gotcha.

 

“That would be me,” Mordred replied. Merlin just shifted in his spot. Other their usual displays of affection, Mordred and he never actually  _discussed_  their relationship; suddenly, Arthur felt a little bit guilty.

 

“Sorry,” he said, looking at Merlin. “I…” _am just a creep and I_   _have been wondering for a whole eternity and hey you guys started talking about sex and I decided to seize my opportunity_. “I was just curious.”

 

“No worries,” Merlin said with a smile and leaned on Mordred’s shoulder. His smile widened when he felt Mordred place a kiss on the top of his head and he looked up, happy to have his lips kissed instead.

 

Arthur tried not to stare. He failed miserably.

 

“Right,” he said, finishing his beer and standing up. “Thanks for the beer, lads. See you soon?”

 

“Why don’t you come to ours tomorrow night?” Mordred asked quickly. Merlin frowned a little bit.

 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Having perfected the skill of third-wheeling, Arthur knew it was a job that paid only in embarrassment and misery. He’d rather spent an evening on his sofa, drinking and surfing channels on his own – probably in his underwear – it would feel far less pathetic. “I’d better not.”

 

“You got plans?” Mordred asked. Merlin was staring at him, his eyes screaming “I thought  _we_ had plans.”

 

“Not really, just thought I’d have a night in.”

 

“Come,” Mordred insisted. He finally met Merlin’s gaze and the two of them had one of their ten-second long wordless conversations that Arthur marveled at. This one ended with Merlin raising his eyebrows and leaning back. He even offered Arthur a little smile. “We’ll watch a movie or something.” At the second part of his sentence Merlin positively smirked and looked down again.

 

“Alright then,” Arthur replied before he could stop himself. “I’ll bring drinks… or something.”

 

They cast him a pair of matching grins and waved at him as he turned to exit the pub.

 

 

That was a terrible idea, wasn’t it?

 

Arthur knocked on the door and took a deep breath. The thought about turning back flashed in his mind, but Mordred opened the door before he could act on it.

 

“Hi!” He greeted him and gave him a one-armed hug. It was a very brief touch, butArthur was tense as it was, so he was very glad those hands didn’t linger on him for a few seconds too long.

 

“Hello,” he replied with a smile, walking in. “Didn’t manage to get drinks,” he apologized.

 

“Don’t worry,” Mordred waved it off.

 

“We’ve got what we need,” Merlin’s voice was heard from the living room. Mordred nodded with a grin and motioned for Arthur to go to where Merlin was sprawled on the sofa, soda in his hand. He smiled at Arthur and turned back to the telly. He shifted a little bit so there was enough place for Arthur and Mordred to sit at his sides, so they did. Arthur sat to his right and got his own drink

 

About twenty minutes into the movie, things got uncomfortable again. The couple had snuggled together, exchanging little kisses, as Arthur just sat there, staring straight ahead, pursing his lips and beginning to feel slightly humiliated. When Mordred moved in for a proper snog, he cleared his throat.

 

“I think I should… go,” he said awkwardly. Merlin turned to him.

 

“And I really think you should stay,” Mordred said quietly against the skin of Merlin’s neck. Arthur felt a shiver run over his body. So he hadn’t perversely imagined the obscene undertones in Mordred’s seemingly casual invitation. Something still wasn’t right, though… Merlin… Merlin hadn’t said anything.

 

“I don’t…” He started just as Mordred moved in for another kiss. His half-hearted protest got cut off as Merlin’s hand settled on his thigh, rubbing slowly as he let out a quiet moan into Mordred’s lips.

 

When they parted, the both of them looked at Arthur. He felt his jaw dropping a little as he took in the sight – with their wide, gleaming eyes, moist lips and rosy cheeks… they didn’t look as hot as Arthur felt his, though. He squirmed a little and looked down at Merlin’s hand as it crept up towards the forming bulge in his trousers.

 

“D’you really think I would do that to him if he didn’t want it?” Mordred accused.

 

“No,” Arthur shook his head.

 

“He can be a little bit… shy,” Mordred explained as he kissed Merlin’s cheek. Merlin blushed and looked down, justifying Mordred’s words. There was nothing shy about the way his tongue surged forward to lick into Mordred’s mouth, though.

 

“Bedroom,” he breathed out after a moment, tugging on both of Mordred and Arthur’s sleeves. The three of them got up and quickly made their way across the flat.

 

Once in the bedroom, the couple wasted no time; Mordred pushed Merlin onto the bed as they were kissing, his hands pulling his clothes.

 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Mordred invited over his shoulder before he continued his assault. Arthur, who was still at the door, looked around. The bed was big enough for the three of them, but he settled himself into the armchair on the right, unbuttoning and shrugging off his shirt once he did so. He felt hot and dizzy and more than a little insane.

 

Soon, Merlin was just in his boxers, pinned underneath Mordred, gasping and writhing.

 

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” Arthur asked before he could stop himself. Mordred lifted his head to look at him and smirked.

 

“Should we let him tell us what to do, Merlin?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” Merlin moaned, a reply that made Arthur groan and cup his clothed erection in his hand.

 

“As you wish, then.” Mordred sat up, straddling Merlin’s thighs. He removed his shirt while Merlin’s fingers worked on the buttons of his jeans. He wriggled off them quickly and now he was in his pants as well. He hooked one of Merlin’s legs over his waist and pressed his cock into Merlin’s, making him moan and thrust forward.

 

“What now?” Mordred asked, looking at Arthur.

 

“Just… keep going,” he managed to reply, ridding himself of his trousers as well. Mordred obeyed and leaned down for a kiss, grinding himself onto Merlin and swallowing his little gasps.

 

He kissed his lips, neck, collarbone; he lingered on his chest for a while before sliding down, his lips barely touching his belly. When he got to his cock, Merlin was positively whimpering.

 

“Please,” he moaned quietly.

 

Mordred moved his lips over the cloth lightly, looking up at Arthur in askance.

.

“Suck him,” Arthur commanded. Merlin moaned happily and raised his hips as Mordred pulled his boxers off. He wasted no time, taking Merlin in his mouth and working his tongue on him just the way he liked it.

 

“Come on,” Merlin said in a bit. Mordred rose and reached for the drawer by the bed, getting a condom and a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in the oily liquid and wasted no time, pushing a finger into Merlin, loosening him up. Merlin moaned appreciatively and buried his fingers into Mordred’s curly hair, pulling him near to kiss him.

 

Arthur watched the preparation process with half-lidded eyes, stroking himself lazily.

 

After three fingers had pushed into him freely for a minute, Merlin pushed Mordred off himself and made him lie back, reaching for the condom.

 

“Want to ride you,” he explained breathily and kissed Mordred again. Mordred turned his head to the side and looked at Arthur. He just bit his lip and nodded once in permission.

 

Merlin rolled the condom onto Mordred’s cock and made sure it was slick enough before positioning himself over Mordred. He lowered himself carefully, hissing at the stretch.

 

He started rocking slowly. Mordred’s hands gripped his hips, steadying him as Merlin let himself go, thrusting down harder.

 

In a few minutes Mordred was raising his hips in time with Merlin’s, meeting him halfway and making them both groan as the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. After Merlin twisted a broken moan out of Mordred, he pushed Merlin off and onto his back, driving into him immediately.

 

Arthur’s hand sped up on his cock as he watched them holding onto each other and fucking themselves into oblivion.

 

 As their moans increased their volume, Mordred reached for Merlin’s cock and started stroking him; Arthur knew he was almost done.

 

“Don’t let him come,” Arthur nearly screamed. He barely heard the little betrayed sound Merlin made over Mordred’s loud moans as he came, bracing himself over Merlin and squeezing the base of his cock with a hand. As he came down of his high, he panted loudly and moved his fingers over Merlin’s cock lightly. He looked at Arthur, jaw slack and cheeks burning. _How do I finish him off?_

“Your fingers again,” Arthur said. Mordred pushed in two fingers right away, pumping and seeking. “Touch yourself, Merlin,” Arthur ordered hoarsely. Merlin whimpered and grabbed his cock, rubbing quickly. “Fuck yourself on his fingers.” Merlin moaned and came in the matter of seconds, raising his hips rhythmically and clenching around Mordred’s fingers. He rode out his release just like Arthur did, coating his belly and chest with his come, his keen moans never ceasing.

 

Arthur lay in the chair, feeling boneless. He opened his eyes just in time to see Mordred’s lips lift off Merlin’s belly, covered in come, and meeting Merlin’s own for a kiss.

 

“Oh, god, do you ever  _stop,_ ” Arthur groaned in frustration and covered his eyes with a hand.

 

“What?” Mordred laughed.

 

“Being so… porn-y. And perfect.”

 

“We’re not… porn-y all the time,” he protested.

 

“We are perfect, though,” Merlin grinned.

 

“Indeed, you are.”


End file.
